October 30
by never trust a redhead123
Summary: A James & Lily Potter one shot...for Jily Secret Santa.


Lily heard the sound of a guitar and was drawn from her spot on the couch where she'd been enjoying her newest edition of Witches Weekly upstairs towards the source of the music. She found herself walking towards Harry's room where she found James singing to him quietly. The tall red head couldn't help but let a large smile creep up across her lips as she watched her beautiful husband strumming his guitar and singing to their baby boy.

I've never known love till you opened your eyes

You're perfect to me

Wish I could hold in my arms and protect you from the world

Suppose I'll just have to stand by and watch you grow

I'll never let anybody hurt you

Lily felt her eyes fill with tears at the sound of the song James had written for their one-year old-son and snuffled back tears forgetting that James didn't know she was standing there in the doorway watching him.

Startled, he swung his head around looking up at the teary eyed Lily.

"Lil?" he asked worriedly, placing down his guitar beside Harry's crib and rushing towards his evidently emotional wife. "Lily what's wrong?!"

"Nothing" she smiled wrapping her arms around James' neck. "This is absolutely perfect. You me and our son." James's face relaxed and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she spoke.

"I love you," he said softly, placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. I love that you still make me feel like I'm falling in love with you for the first time every time I look into those hazel eyes of yours" he chuckled. "You've grown up so much James," she said more seriously now. "I'd hardly recognize that boy in fifth year anymore."

"Have I?" he asked cocking his head to the side adorably. "I think you forget getting after Sirius and I a little while ago for sneaking out with the invisibility cloak-"

"And that is exactly why Dumbledore took it away." James's face fell into a pout.

"Sadly. Although I do remember been called a completely immature arse."

"Was that really my choice of words?" Lily asked curiously. James nodded his head a sly smirk smeared across his face while his wife just stood there admiring him. She could never take her eyes off that beautiful smile of his. She loved it almost as much as his stupid messy black hair that she could never get to stay in one place. Lily placed her hands on either side of James's face just staring into his eyes admirably. He was everything she'd ever wanted without knowing it. Lily wondered what the fifteen year old version of herself would say if she could see this now. She'd probably be in complete denial over the fact she was married and shared a child with James.

"You are childish," she said to him pointedly. "But, you're also the most amazing man I have ever met and I can't imagine getting through this terrible war without you. You're my rock and you've given me our son, I am so in love with you James Potter." The two of them just stood there staring into each other's eyes neither turning away.

"I've been in love with you since I was Eleven" James said to her not breaking their glance. "And back then I was stupid. I was such a bully but it's different now. Now I'm not just some arrogant rich kid with a whole load of money and a stupid excuse for my bad behavior, now I'm a man. A real respectable guy who has goals and morals and doesn't think he can get away with anything. Lily, you did that for me. You made me the man I am today. So anything you're looking at right now I owe that to you." Lily smiled at him tears welling up in her large green eyes once more.

She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Harry stirring in his crib. James made his way to him first picking up their toddler and placing a kiss on top of his head an action Lily mirrored.

"Hullo sweetheart" she said to her young son. The three of them stood there looking dreamily out of the large window in Harry's room that looked out onto the picturesque streets of Godrics Hollow.

"Halloweens tomorrow you know" Lily said to James not peeling her eyes from the view beyond the window. Lily missed having the freedom to just go outside whenever she pleased but lately James and her had been rather confined in their small cottage.

"Always was my favourite holiday" James noted a little sadly. "I always loved the pumpkins Hagrid would grow..." Lily looked up to see him wearing a rather gloomy expression.

"We're going to get out of this old house soon James" she said to him confidently although even she was having her doubts. "We're going to see Harry off the first time he gets on the Hogwarts Express and I'll make him a sandwich but then while you're sending him off you'll slip him a few galleons so he can buy something off the trolley instead. When he's old enough you'll pass the cloak down to him and he'll sneak around Hogwarts just the way you did. Every summer when he comes home the two of you will fly around and talk Quidditch and when he becomes Quidditch captain, because if he's anything like his dad he will, you're going to give him all the details on being a great one at that." Lily looked at James's uncertain expression trying her hardest to break it. "We're going to be okay James," she said letting Harry wrap his small hand around her thumb. "The three of us."

Lily waited for her husband to say something in response but he remained quiet just staring down at their son and then out the window again. She hated seeing him so defeated. Lately he didn't seem exactly himself and Lily noticed it although she knew he tried to hide it. He didn't carry the same skip to his step and she knew it had to do with being locked up in this house and feeling vulnerable and uncertain about his future.

"You'll pester him about academics" James finally spoke up his voice a little shaky at first but quickly he gained back his usual steadiness. "You'll always ask how all the old teachers are doing and which classes his liking the best every time he comes home for the holidays. Then you'll set a thing of treacle tart in front of him, seeing as it's your favourite, and ask him all about his friends while trying to get any crushes out of him. You'll constantly remind him that Hogwarts are some of the best years of your life and that he should spend them being happy and doing whatever it is that makes him so." Lily grinned looking down at their smiling son.

"We'll spoil him silly," she said with pride. James chuckled.

"Maybe we can give him a sister at some point" Lily looked up at him with wide eyes his comment having taken her by surprise.

"James-"

"You always said if it was a girl you liked Grace..." Lily nodded her head biting down on her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"Grace Marlene Potter" She said her voice shaking a little bit. "For Marley you know..." James nodded his head placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"You're right Lily we're going to be okay, all three of us." She smiled up at her husband and then grinned down at their small son he had held in his arms. Although she had every reason to be sad Lily couldn't help but be happy. Happy about Harry and the boy she would get to see him grow up to be, happy about the war she knew in her heart she would win and her amazing husband she got to spend the rest of her life with. Lily was happy and tomorrow was a new day that the Potter family would greet with open arms.

* * *

_I hope that was enjoyable! Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa Ellie, or smugglingsheep on tumblr, I hope you liked your gift! And a very Merry Christmas to anyone else who happens to read this, or Merry whatever time of year it may be when you do, happy shipping! xxx - Natalya _


End file.
